One Soul for Two Lives
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Warning: Story may require tissues! Enjoy!
1. The Deal of Deals

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What's this? A new story?! LE GASP! Lol! Yes this is a new story! I know on Facebook I said I'd have this up yesterday, but most of you know that I wasn't feeling well and couldn't focus, and I was busy working on my book. I'm feeling my much better and got some of my book done. I would like to have my first book done at least by the end of summer if not then by Halloween. But thank you guys so much for your love, support, and patience. I know I say it a lot, but it really means a lot! So thank you! I love you all! New readers! Welcome my dears! I hope you enjoy yourselves here! Anyways, I had a hard time picking which story should come next so I did my game where I take the names of my stories on the board (my profile) and toss coins on them, the one with the most money wins, this one and I think Rise of an Angel were tied for first and so I had to do a tie breaker and this story won! Now for this story it can be a stand alone you don't have to read the other, but I sorta recommend you do, you might understand this a bit better. So without further delay let's go!**

**Summary: An alternative/re write for Soul for Soul. Sam thinks that Dean blames him not only for their father's death but their mother's and any their friends, he also thinks Dean hates him for it. So he sells his soul for not only his father but his mother as well! Dean is upset and wants his brother back! But the demons won't give him back! Oh no! What'll Dean do now?**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers are NOT welcome! They'll be fed to my Hellhounds.**

**The Deal of Deals. **

Sam sat alone in the old attic which he cleaned and made his bedroom for the while they were at Bobbys. Dean had made it clear he didn't want him around. So Sam thought he'd give Dean their bedroom and he'd take the dust ridden attic as his.

He didn't like the attic. It smelled funny and there were spiders out the ass. It had an eeire feeling to it. And it was really cold. Despite it being hot outside, it was freezing.

He heard his stomach growling bringing him out his musing. He hadn't eaten much since they got here. He just didn't feel all that hungry, although his stomach was protesting and begging him to eat.

He gave in and headed downstairs quietly. As he made his way to the kitchen he Dean and Bobby talking. He didn't want to eavesdrop but curiosity got to the better of him.

_"Dean do you honestly think that?" Bobby asked._

_"Yes Bobby. I do." Dean said._

_"Dean come on. He's your brother. What about what he wants?" Bobby asked._

Sam grew concerned. What did Bobby mean what he wanted?

_"Screw that! I honestly think it would be best if he left! I mean come on. After mom, all our friends, and now dad. Seriously Bobby. The kid never wanted this life. If he was gone, it would be for the better." Dean said._

Sam gasped. He quickly bolted back up the stairs to the attic not wanting to hear more. His brother, his parent, his hero, his everything, hated him. Dean hated him and wanted him gone.

He made it back to the attic and close the door. He slid down it and sat on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms and cried.

Sam woke with a start. He had a horrible nightmare where he was in Hell and was tortured by his family and friends. Tears filled his once more. He got up and went to his laptop. He pulled up Word Pad and began to type a message for Dean.

"It's for the best." Sam whispered tearfully.

Once he was done he closed the laptop and noticed it was night time. He sat and stared at the beautiful moon as he thought of a way to leave. Forever. It hit him. A deal. He could give Dean what he wanted. He crept downstairs and noticed the stadium lights on. Dean was still working.

'Good. I can get away. It is for the best.' Sam thought sadly.

Sam went back upstairs to the attic and packed his duffel. He put his laptop on the top and gathered the things he needed to make a deal.

He silently made his way downstairs and noticed Dean was on the couch fast asleep. Sam smiled sadly. He went to his brother and noticed he was still wearing the amulet he had given him so long ago.

'He won't wear it for long. He should burn it.' Sam thought with tears.

He turned and headed for the door. He opened it and looked at his slumbering brother once more.

"Goodbye big brother. I'll always love you." Sam whispered and he disappeared into the night.

Sam made it to the cross road and summond the demon.

"Ah the Boy King." He said. He bowed and then looked at Sam when he straightened back up. "How may I serve you?"

"I want to make a deal." Sam said.

"Oh?" The demon asked.

"My soul. For my parents." Sam said.

"Hmm. Tall order. Fine. I'll grant your little wish. But I sense there's something else?" He asked.

"Yeah. I want a little time with my parents. To say goodbye." Sam said.

The demon thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Very well. I can only give a few hours. Make amends with your brother, say goodbye to everyone, then it bye bye for you. Deal?" The demon asked.

Without a second thought Sam nodded. "Deal."

The demon disappeared and re appeared giving Sam a kiss on the lips. Sam gasped and pulled away.

"Hmm. I might not be gay but you tasted good." He winked. "See you in a few hours Boy King."

Sam trekked back to Bobbys and sighed. What was he going to Dean and Bobby? And what if the deal didn't work? Then he sold his soul for nothing! He walked through the door and heard voices.

He gasped when he entered the living room. His mother and father were there alive!

"M mom? Dad?" He whispered.

"Sammy." His mother smiled.

"Sam." His father nodded to him with a smile.

Sam let the tears fall once more. His deal. It worked! His parents were alive! Dean could be happy again! And he could pay for his sins in Hell.

For once shamelessly Sam cried. In happiness and sadness.

**Gonna end it here! Chapter 2 coming tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! *curls up in blanket* IMA BLANKET TURTLE! RAWR! **


	2. Shall I wake? Or sleep?

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *peeks from my hiding spot* Is it safe? Yes? Good! *comes out of hiding* Sorry about that. Usually when I try to kill Sammy there's an angry mob out for my blood. But you guys know I can't totally kill Sam. He has to come back at some point. Although I have written multiple death fics, just never posted them. They're quite sad. I even cried and I wrote them! Lol! But fics like this Sam has to come back, it's my rule. He can die but he must return one way or another. But the responses from you guys were amazing! *hugs you all* Thank you! I love you all! Anyways, there's not much to talk about tonight. Just my demon mom and I going at it for the twenty millionth time. Sigh. Nothing exciting happened or anything. So let's get going! When we left off, Sammy made a deal! Nooooooooooo! Let's see what happens! **

**Snarry-Poor Sammy! No Sammy bad! No making deals! **

**jleda-Thank you my lovely! :)**

**Disappearing Rose-Thank you so much my dear! Glad you're enjoying it! **

**MiniWinchester-Thank you! No! Don't take my Sammy! *clings to Sam like a child not wanting to give their toy* Lol! Thank you so much! Love your name by the way! It makes me think of Baby Sam and Child Dean! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will answer to Crowley. **

**Shall I wake? Or sleep? To Dream Forever. **

Sam cried shamelessly and allowed his mother to embrace him. He embraced back. Finally getting to feel her warmth for the first and possibly the last time. He snuggled into her and his cries began to die down as she wispered soothingly in his ear.

"Shh. My angel. Shhh. Momma's here. It's alright." Mary cooed to her son. Smiling as he relaxed. "That's it baby. Momma's got you."

"M mom. It's nice t to finally meet you." Sam hiccupped.

Mary smiled again and rubbed her baby's back. Then pulled away looking at her youngest and then brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Nice to see you too. My you've gotten tall, and so handsome. I like your hair." She chuckled.

Sam laughed. "So do I. God mom. I'm so sorry."

Mary was confused. What was her angel talking about?

"What about love?" Mary asked.

"I I killed you. Like my girlfriend. I-" Sam was cut off when he was slapped upside the head. "Ow!"

"Young man you listen and listen well. My death was not your fault!" Mary said firmly.

"But-" Sam started.

"No buts. It was my fault." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Mary told them everything. The Winchester family and Bobby looked in awe and confusion.

"So you let that thing into our lives?! What were thinking!?" John shouted.

"Dad!" Sam and Dean shouted in unison.

"Everyone stop!" Bobby shouted.

The noise stopped.

"Mary please. Continue." Bobby said.

So she did and everyone got it but she should've made sure what deal entailed first or thought it through before making one.

'Maybe I should've done the same...no! They'd be better off. Besides I don't belong. Never did. After all, dad said Dean would have to kill me someday. Now he doesn't have to worry about that.' Sam thought sadly.

"-am! Sammy!" A voice called to him.

"Huh?" Sam asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you were alright. You look a little pale son." John said concerned.

"I I'm fine." Sam lied.

"Sam I-" John started he was cut off when his youngest suddenly embraced him.

"It's okay. I know. I'm sorry too. For everything." Sam said.

John looked at his youngest sadly and returned the embrace. He patted his sons back and let him go. Dean came in next and embraced Sam saying he was sorry for the neglect he was giving him.

"It's okay Dean. I forgive you." Sam said returning his brothers embrace.

"You sure? I mean, I was so harsh on you you slept in the attic." Dean said.

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. God Sammy. I'm really sorry." Dean said.

"It's okay. It's all okay." Sam said.

"Cool. Let's hang with the parents. Shall we?" Dean asked with a smile.

Sam smiled back but it wasn't happy. In an hour he would be gone. It would be for the best. Sam followed his brother to the back where Bobby had a small bonfire going. He was enjoying the time he had left. But little did he know, it was going by quickly.

An hour later

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want his time to be up. But in his heart he knew things would better if he died. He was glad he got to spend time with family before his death.

"Sammy? Are you alright love?" Mary asked.

"Y yeah." Sam said breathlessly.

"You sure? You look ill boy." Bobby said.

"I-AAH!" He screamed in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to his side. "Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam just whimpered. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest. He turned away and coughed up blood.

"Sam! We need to get him to a hospital! Now!" John barked.

"N no..." Sam whimpered.

"Sammy you're sick darling. You need help." Mary said with tears running down her face.

"No h hospital...d dying..." Sam gasped.

"NO! You are not dying little brother! You're not allowed!" Dean said.

"S sorry. H have to d die..." Sam whimpered again. The pain was getting unbearable.

"No. No you don't! Sam if this is about me neglecting you, I'm so sorry, now please let us help you!" Dean cried.

"C can't. L laptop ex explains e everything." Sam was getting weaker and it tough to keep his eyes open.

"Sammy please. Let's get you to the hospital." Mary plead.

"Come on Sam." John said reaching out to help his son.

"N no." Sam whispered. "Laptop...will tell you e everything...have to go now...love you all..." Sam whispered before closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"Sam? Sammy! Wake up! Wake up little brother! Come on Sam!" Dean cried trying to wake his baby. "SAMMY WAKE UP NOW DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!"

"Sammy? Love please. Open your eyes angel. Please! Let me see your eyes." Mary plead.

"Sam, wake up son. Please wake up!" John begged.

"Come on kid! Say something!" Bobby yelled.

Nothing. Sam was gone.

Dean roared in pain and then hugged his brother tightly to his chest sobbing and pleading for his Sammy to wake up, to come back to him. But his baby was still and silent. He was never still and silent.

"SAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

Dean's heart, a long with his family's shattered that night.

***sniffs* I'm the author and this makes me sad...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! The title of the chapter was taken from a poem I wrote when I was about 5.**

**Until Next Time! *Cas and I dancing because we can!* **


	3. As You Sleep

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the lack of updates. My demon mom and I are one step closer to our fallout and this last argument was really bad. And my youngest brother, who is exactly like my mom made everything worse by laughing and calling me names, and basically agreeing with my mom that I'm the problem and total bitch. So my focus is way out in the wazoo, my head hurts, I feel like throwing up but I'm not even sick to my stomach. Ugh. So sorry for any and all mistakes tonight. My concentration is just not here. But I felt bad for not updating and such, so just bear with me tonight. Thank you guys for all your love and support! I know I rant but I can't help it. I have a hard time expressing my feeling in words. Drawing and writing my feelings is a lot easier. But thanks again for bearing with it and giving me love and support! You guys don't know how much it really means to me! By the way, on Facebook we're almost at our goal! We have eighteen likes! Only two more to twenty! Love you all! *hugs* When we left off, Sammy! NOOO! *sniff* Let's see what happends.**

**Disappearing Rose-NO SAMMY! Eat my socks? Lucky for me I'm always barefoot! Lol! You can have all my plain socks! I want my neon colored ones. **

**jleda-*cries with you* Sammy! WAAAAAAAAAH! Don't worry love! He'll be back! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be sent to Crowley. **

**As You Sleep. My Heart Does Weep.**

Dean cried and howled. His rocked back and forth cradling his brother like a child. The others tried to soothe Dean while dealing with their own grief but Dean was inconsolable. He just kept rocking and pleading for brother to wake up.

"Dean come on son. Let's take Sammy inside." John said softly.

Dean nodded and lifted his brother into his arms as he stood. He didn't notice Sam's added weight due to him only focusing on Sam.

Mary led the broken family inside and they situated Sam on the couch. Dean of course stayed glued to his brother.

"Dean-" Mary began.

"He's so quiet mom. He's never quiet or still. He's always moving. Kid can't sit still. I just want him to talk or something." Dean sniffed.

"I know baby." Mary said softly and she hugged her oldest son and held him.

"John. Sam said the answers were all on his laptop. We should get it and look at what he meant." Bobby said.

John nodded. "Do you know where it might be?"

"No clue. Sam's been sleeping in the attic, but I got a hunch it's in their bedroom. Look there first." Bobby said.

John nodded and headed upstairs. Leaving Bobby and Mary to try and comfort Dean.

John got upstairs and went into his sons' room. The air in the room felt dreadful and the feeling loss hung. He took a deep breath and went in. On Sam's bed he noticed his duffel and his laptop. He grabbed it and the feeling of loss got even greater.

He took the laptop downstairs and sighed. Dean was sitting on the couch with his brothers head in his lap, cooing to him.

"Why do you have Sam's laptop?" Dean asked noticing his father.

"Sam said the answers we need are on his laptop." John said.

"Give it here. He has a password on it and I know what it is." Dean said reaching out for it.

John gave him the computer and Dean moved out from Sam, gently laying him down. He knelt down in front of the coffee table and set the computer down on it. He opened it and booted it up. He typed in the password and searched the desktop for answers and found a Word document with his name on it. He clicked on it and opened it.

"It's a letter." Dean said and he read it aloud.

_Dear Dean,_

_I had to make the hardest decision of my life. Whether to stay or go. I decided I had to go. It was for the best after all. _

_So if you're reading this, my deal was a success. I'm dead but Mom and Dad have taken my place. You'll be so much happier without me. I ruined everything. I killed your mother, stole your childhood, then I killed your father. I was a burden, an obligation, a murderer. I understand now why you hate me._

_I was never your little brother. I never belonged. Anywhere. I didn't mean too, but I overheard you and Bobby talking, saying it would be for the best if I left. You were right. This is for the best. _

_At least now you have your family back. You can be the Dean you were always meant to be, and I can pay for my sins. _

_But just remember one thing. I love you. You were always my big brother and forever will be. Tell Bobby, Mom, and Dad I love them too, and I'm so sorry._

_Love ya always Jerk,_

_Your Sammy._

By the time Dean was done fresh tears made their way down his cheeks. His baby thought he hated him and died thinking it. Dean once more howled in pain. The loss of his little brother was unbearable.

Meanwhile in Hell

Sam screamed behind the metal gag Azazel had put on him.

"Now now my dear boy. This will all be over soon." Azazel cooed. "Soon you will be ready to rule, but for now you have to be punished for making a deal."

Sam wirthed and thrashed hoping to get free from the chains that bound him but no luck. Azazel kept up his punishment.

Sam couldn't help the tears. He missed his brother. He wanted Dean so much. But this was fate. He had to pay. He just hoped Dean was have a better life with his parents.

**Alrighty guys! Third chapter done! I'm going to go and try to sleep. So tomorrow the next chapter will be better. See you tomorrow! Btw: All the chapter titles including the story title are all taken from a poem I wrote when I was 5.**

**Until Next Time! *Gabriel and celebrate eighteen likes on Facebooks***


	4. Is This All A Dream

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks guys for all the love! I love you all! Eighteen likes on Facebook! Whoo! You guys are awesome! So awesome! *showers you with confetti* And the responses are amazing! Dean gives you all a thumbs up! Speaking of whom...where are my kiddos? Sammy? Dean? Cas? You guys here? *looks all around the bunker, but doesn't find them* Huh? They were here not just two minutes ago! Where the heck did they go? Gabriel: I can answer that. Me: Gabe! Where'd my kids go? Gabriel: Well Dean got Cas drunk and they went to Vegas. Sam went to chase them down and bring them home. Me: Those two are so grounded! They know better! Grrrrr...Anyways let's get to it! When we left off, Sammy...you break my heart man! And curse you Azazel! Wait til I get my hands on you! Let's go see what goes on!**

**jleda-Sorry love! My mom's a demon. Can't wait for the day I move out again. And thanks darling! :)**

**Disappearing Rose-XD Allow me to introduce Gabriel. Our rehab counsoler. Lol! Thanks dear! They do? Wow! That's exciting to know! :) Your fearless leader thanks you!**

**Snarry-Momma Dean well raise all Hell! Demons beware! :) And thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will deal with Crowley! And he's not happy.**

**Is This All A Dream? Am I Truly Asleep?**

Dean sat on the couch once again with his baby in his lap, carding a hand through the long locks. Dean was silently talking to his brother. Telling him stories of their childhood and when he was baby.

Mary was being held by John as he tried to comfort his distraught wife. She had broken down and began to shout angrily at the Heavens for taking for son.

John tried to remain stoic but failed. His youngest was dead. Died thinking no one loved him. He didn't fit in. Hell he and there son had quite the argument before his death. He wished he could take it all back.

Bobby was drowning himself in some whiskey. But he couldn't help the tears. His surrogate son was gone. Ripped away from him in the blink of an eye. He would do anything to bring him back. He knew the others would do the same.

Dean stared down at the lax face of his brother and wished those hazel eyes of his would open and look at him. He wished his baby would just wake up and talk to him. But matter how hard Dean wished. His Sammy remained still and silent. He didn't like it one bit. His Sammy was never still and silent.

'Please wake up for me baby boy. Please. God spare him. Bring him home to me.' Dean prayed to himself.

"Wish granted." A voice said.

The hunters went into full hunter mode guarding their youngest.

"Easy now. I'm here to answer your prayers." The being said.

"Gabe?" Mary asked.

"Mary! Good to see you dear!" Gabriel said with a smile.

"Mary you know this being?" John asked.

"Yes. This Gabriel. The archangel." Mary said.

The other looked at the being with a mixture of awe, confusion, and disbelief.

"Angels? Angels don't exist." Dean said.

"Yes they do. I went to Heaven love remember? I know most angels up there." Mary said.

"We exist alright." Gabriel said moving towards Sam. "Aw kiddo. Look at you. This wasn't suppose to be how we met."

Gabriel knelt down and placed his hand on Sam's forehead and chanted in Enochian. He sighed. He had to get his charge out of Hell. But by the looks of things the demons won't let go so easily.

He stood up and faced the family of hunters.

"Alright listen. My Father doesn't want Samuel in Hell. Neither do I. He's my charge and it's my duty to look after him. So we're going to get him out of Hell. Well I am. What I want you to do is find a safe place. The demons won't let Samuel go easily. So either find a safe house or lock this place down tight. I've made sure his body doesn't deteriate. Also you should prepare yourselves. Not only will we have demons to deal with but Samuel's mental state won't be so well." Gabriel informed.

"We'll handle things up here. Just get my baby out of Hell. And in one piece or there's Holy Oil with your name on it." Dean warned.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. He disappeared ready to face Hell and his brother if he came across him.

In Hell

Sam tried to breathe but it was difficult. He was now suspended in the air by his wrists. His shoulders burn and his wounds pull and stretch. He's glad the gag is gone.

He can't lift his head. It feels so heavy and full of cotton. Usually Azazel would've made him sleep and heal his wounds. But today he was letting him suffer.

A being appeared before him, but it didn't seem like a demon. He would speak to the being but his throat hurt from all the screaming.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm here to take you home. Your family misses you." The being said.

Gabriel freed Sam and held in his arms. He healed the young hunter and put him to sleep. He needed to move fast now. He took and headed back to the surface.

Back at Bobbys'

Dean paced back and forth in front of the couch while the others locked the house down tight. The angel should've been back by now with his brother. Where was he?!

"Here we are." Gabriel said.

Dean and the others looked as Gabriel was cradling a ghost looking boy. They realized that ghost looking boy was his baby!

Gabriel gently put Sam's soul in his body and made sure he stayed asleep for now. He went and helped the others put up protection.

Dean stayed by his Sammy and carded a hand through his hand again. He smiled as Sam was breathing and he no longer felt cold to the touch. His coloring was also getting better.

He just needed his brother to wake up.

But Sam wasn't ready yet. He ached and hurt badly. He didn't want to wake up. He feared he'd still be in Hell and the being that rescued him was all dream.

Little did Sam know it wasn't a dream. And Dean was waiting for him.

**Aww! See! Sammy came back! I can't kill him off! Well I did write a few death fics. Just never posted them. They're too sad. **

**Until Next Time! *My kids get home and I send a tired Sam to bed but have a stern talk to Dean and Cas and grounds them* **


	5. Lost Soul and Mind

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I took the weekend to relax and stuff after all the stress with my demon mom and youngest brother. Plus when I'm mad like that I can't write to save my life. My grammar and spelling really fails as well. My concentration also fails as well. Hopefully it will calm down long enough for me to write and focus. Also guys, I'm having some problems with my laptop so if I keep disappearing, I apologize but my laptop is deciding to die when it isn't even two years old yet. The battery's dying, it won't hold a charge, it gets really hot after a few minutes so I to turn it off and let it cool down, and it turns off randomly. So calming down from major stress, and having laptop troubles...awesome. But hey, at least I'm still here! :) Happiness! Fact: next month on the 29th, marks my third anniversary for writing on this site! *confetti* I've been writing on this site for three years and been writing for nineteen years! That's a long time! Been writing for so long and my grammar still sucks. Lol! Oh well. Someone has to be oddball in this mad world that demands prefection. Remember, prefect is boring! Like normal! I tried being normal once...worst five seconds of my life...Anywhoozles! Let's get going! When we left off, Sammy came back! Yay! He came home to us! Let's go see how he's doing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will face Crowley! He's not too happy.**

**Lost Soul and Mind, Makes for a Lost Heart**

Dean sat beside his brother. He and his father moved him to their bedroom and tucked him in. He had yet to regain consciousness, that was a day ago. He refused to leave his brothers side for a minute. He jumped to his feet and stood protectively in front of his brother when he heard the door open.

"Easy honey. Just mom. I brought you some lunch." Mary said walking in and setting the plate of hot dogs and mac and cheese on the night stand.

"Thanks mom." Dean mumbled.

"Eat Dean. Your brother wouldn't want you to waste away." Mary said pleading a little.

"I know mom. But I just want him to wake up. It's already been a day." Dean said.

"I know sweetie. But death and sleeping aren't the same thing. He's probably getting some real rest. He'll wake up soon." Mary said.

Dean nodded and took a bite of one of the hot dogs. He was too worried about Sam to stomach food.

"De-" Sam mumbled in his sleep.

"Sammy?" Dean asked hopeful.

"N no...De...s stop...please...n no more...I'll be goood...prom mise..." Sam whimpered.

"Oh Sammy." Dean whispered. "It's not real baby boy. It's not real. I'm right here. I'm right here little brother."

"De-" Sam whimpered.

"Sammy. Wake up Sam. Wake up for me. Let me help you make the pain stop." Dean begged.

Sam felt like he was floating. He could hear voices and strained to hear them but he managed to catch snippets of the conversation. But it sounded like his family. He wondered if Azazel was using them for his own sick twisted game. But then again the voices sounded concerned and even begged for him to wake up.

When he thought about it, Azazel hadn't woken him up. But why? Usually he tortured Sam, heal wounds, and slap him awake. But no. Nothing. He was blissfully asleep.

He heard his brother begging for him to wake up. He wanted. This nightmare was a drag and he wanted it to end already. He was dreaming that Dean was punishing him for stealing his life away, his mother, and father, for killing Jess even. Dean had brutally beaten while begged for his forgiveness and then Dean started to peel his skin layer by layer, then digging into the muscle and ripping, and snapping his bones out one by one. He was in such agony, his begging continued.

After a while he heard his brother's voice soothing him? He wanted to wake up and say he was fine. But he was in still in Hell he thought. Maybe Aazel was keeping asleep to torture him in his mind. But he heard his brother's voice again and he had to go to him.

He struggled but finally Sam managed to open his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Bobby's house? But how? Was this apart of an illusion made by Azazel?

"Sammy? You finally awake?" A voice called to him.

He looked and saw his brother. He looked pale, like he hadn't slept in days.

"De-" That was all Sam could manage. His throat felt like sandpaper.

Dean raced out of the room and came back with a glass of water.

"Small sips." Dean said.

Sam took some sips and made a noise of protest as Dean took away.

"You can have some more later." Dean said. "How're you feeling?"

"Dean...s'really you?" Sam croaked.

Dean smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah kiddo. It's really me. You're safe. You're home." Dean said.

"My deal? Mom? Dad?" Sam asked.

"They're here. Sam why-?" Dean asked.

"I-I thought you'd be happier." Sam whispered, he was really sleepy.

"Sammy. I'm so sorry. When I said you should leave, I meant for you to go back to Standford." Dean said.

"Standford? Dean I can't go back there." Sam rasped.

"Why?" Dean asked curious.

"Jess. Too many memories. Never really fit in." Sam rasped.

Dean nodded. "Sammy. I got your letter."

Sam nodded.

"I'm so so sorry Sammy. I never meant to hurt. Especially like that. I was so stupid and such an ass. I deserve Hell." Dean said.

"No! I mean you don't." Sam tired to shout but his throat was still really sore.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"I deserve Hell. If I hadn't been born, none of this would've happened." Sam croaked out painfully.

Dean stared at in shock.

"Sammy. If you hadn't been born we'd've been miserable!" Dean said.

"You were miserable with me." Sam whispered.

"No Sammy. I wasn't. I wasn't dealing like I should've. Instead I was always angry and you were the target. It wasn't fair and it was a dick move." Dean said. "Sammy I'm so so sorry. I'm so glad you're home."

Sam nodded. "Are mom and dad really here?"

"Yeah kiddo. They really. Mom's been anxious to see you." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back tiredly. He wanted to talk to his mother but he was so sleepy.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean whispered gently carding a hand through the soft locks.

Sam leaned into his touch and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

But this was only the calm before the storm.

Outside the house.

Azazel smirked. He found Sammy. He had been looking for the boy and was very upset when he was taken from him. But now he found him.

"Soon Samuel. Soon." Azazel said.

He disappeared into the night to get things ready. The storm was coming and he was going to take down the Winchesters once and for all.

**Whew! There it is guys and gals! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! I'll try to get the next out as fast I can! **

**Until Next Time! *puts headphones on to ignore my demon mom* **


	6. Of Calm Spirit and Body

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. I meant to have this up last night but I was once again de stressing and I didn't feel good. I had a slight migraine and decided to chill out in my room all night with my music playing softly. So sorry guys! But I feel better tonight! And I'll promise to try and get back to updating daily but now that August is here I'm going to be pretty busy! Especially since my little brother is going off to college! He grew up so fast! Also guys, if you read My Immortal featuring a Demon Dean, great! 'Cause I'm going to be making a cute little one shot with Crowley and Baby Sammy! It should be out tomorrow or sometime this week. Dean and Bobby go off on a hunt and need Cas to assist them so Crowley has to babysit little Sammy! It's just a cute little one shot with Baby Sammy and his Uncle Crowley! Anywhoozles, when we left off Sammy woke up! Yay! And now he'll see his parents and spend a little time with his mom! Let's go see how he is! **

**theKender-He's Dean of course! He knows everything! It's in the 'Big Brother' handbook! Lol!**

**Priya723-Thank you my dove! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Dancerline-Awesome! I like to make up words and such! Especially when I cuss. I don't cuss in real life, only here! But I got my own dictionary of words! So you'll see more soon!**

**jleda-Thank you my dove! And I don't know?! *sing songy* Azazel, Azazel, come out and play!**

**Disappearing Rose-Don't worry! Dean won't let that bastard get his Sammy! And I left you a PM my dear! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will deal with the Leviathans! Mean suckers they is!**

**Of Calm Spirit and Body**

Sam came awake the next morning the next morning feeling hot and cold. He shivered slightly and snuggled into the blankets. He groaned silently when his bladder demanded he get up and relieve it.

Weakly Sam stood on shaky legs and managed to get to the bathroom and relieve himself. He weakly got back to bed and curled up on his side. He pulled the blanket over his head as he shivered again.

A little time must've passed cause he heard chuckling.

'Dean! It wasn't a dream!' Sam thought.

"Can you breathe under there Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh...I'm cold..." Sam said.

"Do you want your hoodie?" Dean asked.

"You still have it?" Sam asked.

"Yup! Let me get it." Dean said.

Dean went over to his brothers basket of freshly washed clothes. Mary thought Sam would be more comfortable with fresh clothes rather than clothes that have been sitting in his duffle. Dean pawed through the basket and plucket the old brown hoodie. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Here you go Sammy." Dean said.

Sam peeked out from the blanket and took his worn out hoodie and smiled. He slipped it on and felt slightly better.

"Feeling warmer?" Dean asked a little worried. He hoped his Sammy wasn't getting sick.

"Yeah. I think my body temperature's trying to regulate itself." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Think you manage the stairs. Bobby's making breakfast and you should eat."

Sam thought about it and nodded. With Dean's help he made it to the kitchen and gasped quietly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. His mother and father were at the table. Alive and breathing.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam asked timidly.

The two including Bobby looked at their youngest and smiled. Mary got up and hugged her baby.

"Oh Sammy. My angel. My baby." Mary gasped letting a few tears slip by. She stepped back and looked at her baby. She smiled again and led him to the table and sat him down. "Here honey, I know you still have to be tired."

"A little but I'm okay." Sam smiled a little.

"Sam. Good to see ya awake boy. You okay enough to stomach something?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir. Some eggs, maybe some toast." Sam said.

"You got it." Bobby said. He was jumping for joy on the inside seeing his boy awake.

"Sam. " His father greeted.

"Hey dad. You and mom look good." Sam said shyly, remembering the fight they had before John and he passed away.

"Yeah. Son I'm sorry." John said.

"W what for?" Sam asked.

"For the fight we had before I died." John said. "I didn't mean it kiddo. You know how your old man is, speaks before thinking."

"Yeah. But I forgave you. It's just...I thought it was my fault and you kinda hated me?" Sam gulped.

The room grew quiet. All the hunters were shocked. John even more so. His son thought he hated him? That wasn't going to sit with him! He got up and gently hugged Sam.

Sam looked at his father shocked and then hugged back, soaking into the love his father was providing.

"I don't hate you Sam. Never did, never could! I know I never really said it. But I do love you sport." John said.

"I love you too." Sam whispered trying not to sob.

John stood up and ruffled Sam's hair, smirking when the young patted it down.

"Sammy. Your so handsome. You got so tall!" Mary smiled.

Sam blushed and nodded. Mary giggled.

"I like your hair too. It's cute!" Mary said laughing when her child turned red.

The others joined in even Sam then tucked in to eat breakfast. At breakfast Sam and Dean shared stories of their adventures.

After breakfast Mary sat on the couch with her youngest childs' head resting in her lap. She was stroking his hair lovingly and singing softly to him as he slowly drifted off. The men were all outside working on the Impala, getting her back into shape.

Sam would gone back upstairs to sleep but he was too tired to make the trek up the stairs so he grabbed a blanket and settled on the couch. Before he knew it his mother had him in her lap singing to him softly and he was slowly dozing off to her voice.

"You sing pretty mom." Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you honey. I've always sang to you and Dean at night and naptimes. I wished I could've done it more, and now I can." Mary whispered to him.

Sam smiled sleepily and fell to sleep by his mother's voice.

"Sleep well my love. Angels are watching over you." Mary whispered.

Outside somehwere

"Yes. Angels. Pfft. Like they'll stop me." Azazel snarled.

"Sir?" A demon asked.

"What? The house and yard is heavily guarded and protected. I'm afraid there's no way in!" The demon exclaimed.

"I'll find one." Azazel growled. "If you can't find a door. Make one!"

The demons gulped and left their master to his thoughts.

And that's what Azazel did. Silently sat in his tree outside the yard coming up with a to breach the humans defenses and get his special boy back!

"You're mine Samuel. And I will have you back!" Azazel snarled.

**Azazel needs a chill pill! Anywhoozles...those plot bunnies are hurting me! So I'm going to go annoy them! Nighty Night!**

**Until Next Time! *Annoys the plot bunnies with Nyan Cat* **


	7. Here In This Dark Hour

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whew! What a night! My brother's and I just packed up the projector, DVD player, and Wii for the night. We were outside watching movies and playing games on the Wii under the stars! So fun! Going to do it all weekend! Gonna invite some friends! Gonna be fun! Lol! Hope you guys have a fun weekend! And safe! Gotta be safe my dears! So working on the one shot, I meant to have it out today but I lost all track of time and such, so it'll be out tomorrow. Hopefully! I've been losing all track of time lately. I don't know what's up with that. But I'll figure it out. So anywhoozles, Facebook team! I've posted new pictures of my paperkids! They turned out nicely and they're so cute! Go check them out if you haven't already! I'll be making more soon! Anynoodles, when we left off Sam was awake and saw his parents! Yay! And he's all curled with his mom! Aww! Let's go see how he is! **

**jleda-GET HIM! *Attacks Azazel* **

**Disappering Rose-Don't I have a plan! Azazel won't see it coming! And I got a sequel in mind dear! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will face the Leviathans! They're starving!**

**Here In This Dark Hour, Blood Was Spilt.**

Dean excused himself for the millionth time and went into the house. He smiled as passed the living room to the kitchen. His Sam was still curled up in their mothers lap sleeping away. He knew he was being too over protective and such but no one could blame him. He just got Sammy back so he has every right to be over bearingly protective.

"Dean honey." He heard his mother calling him softly.

He peeked into the living room and looked at his mother, then Sammy, then back to his mother.

"Yeah mom? Is he okay?" Dean asked, he knelt down and brushed the hair out his brothers eyes.

Mary chuckled. Her eldest was going to be a handful.

"Yes love. He's alright. He's been sleeping peacefully." Mary assured.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked confused.

"You don't need to check up on him constantly. I know we just got him back and you feel as if he'll disappear but he's home and he's fine." Mary said with a smile. "I've got him and I'll call you right away if something happens. Now go fix my car!"

Dean blinked at his mother and laughed.

"Yes ma'am. And it's my car." Dean grumbled.

"Scoot!" Mary said. "Make my car nice and pretty for me."

"Going!" Dean called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Still my car." Dean grumbled. "Always been my Impala!"

When the door closed Mary sighed and smiled as she shook her head. She stroked her youngest childs' hair.

"Is he gone?" A small voice asked.

"Sammy? Are you awake?" Mary asked.

"Uh huh. Hard to sleep when your big brother keeps checking on you." Sam said.

Mary giggled. She then turned serious.

"How do you feel sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked seriously.

"I'm fine. Feeling so much better." Sam yawned as he sat up. He honestly did feel better, just still really tired.

"Good. I'll make you something to eat." Mary said.

Sam nodded. He was about to lay back down when he sensed something. He quickly got up and grabbed a weapon.

"What's wrong sweetie? What is it?" Mary asked.

"Azazel. I feel him." Sam breathed.

Mary gasped. She quickly texted the men to come inside and they raced in.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed rushing to him. "Where is he Sammy? Can you tell?"

"No. But he's here. For sure." Sam said.

Suddenly everyone but Mary was pinned to the wall.

"Azazel! Show yourself!" Sam demanded.

"As you wish my boy." Azazel said as he appeared.

"I'm not your boy. Release them." Sam growled.

"No. I think I'll keep them. They make nice decor. And to them quiet, especially your loud mouth brother, I'll take their voices." Azazel said snapping his fingers.

Dean tried to yell but nothing came out.

"Bastard." Sam snarled.

"Now now." Azazel said.

The yellow eyed man got closer to Sam. He stuck out his hand and squeezed it. He smiled when Sam screamed in pain.

Dean yelled silently. The others tried the same.

Azazel laughed. He squeezed his hand again and Sam screamed in agony and dropped to his knees.

Dean and the others struggled.

"You know my dear child, I'll let them go if you come back with me." Azazel said.

"N never..." Sam gasped.

"Fine. I'll just kill them." Azazel said.

Sam couldn't let that happen! He closed his eyes and just like at Max's house, he used his powers. He flung Azazel outside. He got to his feet and noticed and that he dropped his knife. Sam grabbed it and readied himself.

Azazel came back in and snarled.

"You'll pay for that!" Azazel snarled.

The fight was on! Sam found around Azazel he was able to use his abilities and he did. Soon the two were worn out and hurt.

Sam pinned Azazel and jabbed the demon blade into his chest while Azazel pulled one last trick and stabbed Sam in his stomach with the normal knife he found.

Azazel screamed in mortal pain and was sent back to Hell. Forever.

Sam smiled. Azazel was defeated once and for all. He gasped and coughed. Blood escaped his lips, he shivered and fell to knees. Before he hit the floor strong arms caught him, he heard frantic voices calling to him but the darkness was creeping closer.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"NO! SAMMY!"

Was the last he heard.

**Oh snap! SAMMY! **

**Until Next Time! *hides in safe place in case anyone comes after my blood***


	8. My Heart and Soul are Home

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh my glob you guys! Watching movies outside under the stars is soooooo much fun! Gonna have some friends over tomorrow and have a game night under the stars. Gonna be epic! I'm also gonna go sing karaoke...oh man...I'm too shy for that! *hides* Oh well. It'll be fun! At least I'll be away from the demon mother...oi...So Baby Sammy and Uncle Crowley will be coming! I'm nearly done with it! Just got really distracted today. By the way! Happy Croatoan Day! Run from your lives! Remember these tips, avoid blood to blood contact, invest in running shoes, don't listen to Dean for he's emotionally compromised right, and lastly hoard toilet paper, hoard it like it's gold! Good luck survivng the virus! Lol! Yes it's an episode reference. Watch Croatoan. You'll get it ;). So when we left off...SAMMY NO! Let's go see what goes on...*still hiding***

**Cryptic Cupcake-Thank you dear! **

**Priya723-MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffies everywhere! Lol! Oh come on your evilly lovable Empress must at least one cliffie in it.**

**Disappearing Rose-EEP! *hides* **

**jleda-Follow me! I'll show you! **

**Souless 666-Not my fault! Gabriel makes me kill him! He says it's so funny and loves your guys reactions. **

**ncsupnatfan-Hey SPN Mom! Yup! Back to work! :) Okay! I'll keep my eyes out for them! And stay tuned and find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be infected by the Croatoan Virus! **

**My Heart and Soul are Home, Where They Belong**

"SAMMY NO!" Dean cried out as watched his brothers eyes close.

He cradled Sam like he did when he was a baby and child. He lightly tapped his brothers cheek and plead with him.

"Sammy. Please Sammy. Wake up for me! Wake up!" Dean begged.

"Sammy angel please. Open your beautiful eyes for mom." Mary said.

John and Bobby were stunned and couldn't speak. Even if they could they probably would lose their cool. They can't, couldn't, didn't want to lose their youngest again. But what could they do? They couldn't take the wound away and Sam wouldn't make it to hospital. He'd bleed out before hand. Everyone felt like screaming.

"Sam. Please talk to me." Dean plead.

Mary got up and ran outside. She took a few deep breaths and called for an angel. They needed a miracle. And fast!

"Gabriel! Gabriel please! I need you!" Mary cried.

A flutter of wings was heard in the wind.

"You called my dear?" Gabriel asked from behind her.

"Gabriel please! Sammy. He d defeated Azazel but he's hurt badly and he's dying. Please Gabe, I beg you to help him!" Mary plead.

Gabriel smiled softly and patted Marys back.

"I'll help him. Don't you worry." He said.

"This way." Mary bolted back to the house.

She lead the archangel into the house and gasped. Her baby looked so much worse and his breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Gabe." Mary whimpered.

"Leave it to me." Gabe whispered assuringly.

He knelt down in front of the boys and smiled gently at Dean.

"Don't worry Deano. I promise to heal him. He'll back to bugging you in no time." Gabriel smiled.

Everyone watched as the archangel placed his hand on Sams forehead and whispered something in another language they didn't understand except Mary.

Sam glew a bright white and when it went out he was all healed. Not a mark on him! He was still covered in blood, but the fatal wound was gone!

"Sammy? Sammy wake up!" Dean said and shook Sam.

Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Come on baby boy you can do it! Wake all the way up!" Dean encouraged.

Sam moaned and shifted. His eyes opened and he blinked owlishly at Dean. He rubbed his eyes and that made smile. It made Sam look like he was a child again.

"D'n?" Sam asked still pretty much asleep.

"Yeah buddy, I'm right here." Dean smiled at his brother.

"D'd I fall asleep on fl'r?" Sam slurred.

"Yeah you fell asleep. Let's get you on the couch where it's comfortable." Dean said.

Sam nodded groggily and let Dean help him to the couch. He helped Sam to lay down and watched as his baby fell right to sleep.

"Sleep well baby." Dean whispered as he tucked Sam in.

Mary and John watched their eldest take care of Sam and were proud of him. Dean had to play the part of mother, father, and brother, but he did so wonderfully. Sam had turned out to be a wonderful loving young man.

Gabriel checked the premises for any demons or Hellhounds and found none. Satisfied he went to check on his charge and was pleased he was still resting peacefully, once he was sure his charge and his family were okay, he returned home.

That night Dean helped Sammy shower and change into sleep clothes and they went to bed in their room.

Dean tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He looked at his baby and saw he was still sleeping peacefully. He was on his side facing Dean curled into a ball. He had a hand underneath his cheek and his hair covered his eyes.

Dean got up and laid down with his brother. He thought he had woken him up when he shifted but he just snuggled into his brother and sighed contently.

"Sleep tight little brother. Big brother's here. He'll keep you safe." Dean whispered and he brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes.

"T'ank 'u." Sam slurred sleepily and snuggled back into the blanket and Dean. He fell right back to sleep knowing his brother was there.

Dean laughed quietly.

"You girl." He palyfully whispered.

Dean got comfortable and fell to sleep. He had wish. His family was together and his brother was by his side.

Life was good.

***from my hiding spot* Awww! Lots of brotherly fluff! Which we all need! Only one chapter left! **

**Until Next Time! *still hiding from the people that want my blood***


	9. My Heart is Finally Home

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh! I had Baby Sammy and Uncle Crowley story all finished and it got deleted! Why laptop? Why? I had it all done you go and delete it! Now I have to start all over...sigh...Anywhoozles. Thank you guys! Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted, followed, and favorited! Special thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! You are all awesome! I love each and every one of you! Also we have reached 19 likes on Facebooks! Only one away from the goal and after we reach 20 we'll shoot for 50! *throws confetti and hugs you all* Anysquiggles. We haven't had a readers choice in a long time, so guys go to my profile and vote for the next greatest Winchester adventure! You can give me your vote here by PM or review, or on Facebook! I'll tally up the votes and the winning fic will be posted tomorrow! You have until 9pm tomorrow to vote! Have fun lovelies! And now the season finale! When we left off Sammy was brought back to us! Yay! Here we go!**

**Disappearing Rose-*peeks out from hiding place* :) Yay! **

**ncsupnatfan-A happy one of course! :)**

**Souless666-*Sam blushes and hides* Aww! So cute! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be devoured by a wendigo! **

**My Heart is Finally Home, Now I am Whole**

_July 18th 2006_

_Since the death of the yellow eyed man things around here feel lighter. There's been no demon attacks, not a single sighting, or anything! It's been relatively quiet. _

_We still hunt. Me and the family. Gabriel came and made Bobby's house into a small manor. It's awesome! We're all family and we're all home! Dean and I have our own rooms, although sometimes he sleeps in my room and I do the same with his room. Hence the bunkbed in my room and the two beds in his room._

_Speaking of Gabriel, he tends to pop in every now and again. It nice to have an angel er archangel I mean around. He's like another older brother to me. And everytime he comes over he brings sweets! Which awesome! I'll admit it, I'm a sugar monster! And a Cookie Monster! Love cookies...I want one now...wonder if mom will make some...I know what I'm what doing later! :)_

_Anyways, everything's all good at the Winchester/Singer household! And...oh yeah! Mine and dad's relationship is getting better! And mom...what can I say? She's...she's wonderful. _

"Sammy! Dinner time!" Mary called to him.

Sam smiled and rolled the computer chair he was sitting in to the door and opened it a crack.

"Coming mom!" Sam called.

Sam rolled back to his desk and picked up his pencil.

_Gotta go! Time for dinner with the family! _

_Signing out _

_Sammy Winchester. _

Sam closed his journal and rushed downstairs to be with his family. Sam felt whole and happy for the first time. Life was good.

Outside

Gabriel smiled. His charge was happy and healthy. But he felt danger coming. He only hoped his Sam will be ready to over come his new trial. This trial, the danger that was coming, could very well take the youngest Winchester. For good.

"For now, I'll keep my eyes on you. Just be ready. Should you ever need me, I'll be there when you call. Ta ta for now!" Gabriel said and disappeared into the summer night.

**Aaaaaaaand dun! Thanks again you guys! Remember to go vote for the next Winchester adventure! Leave your here in a review or PM, or go tell me on Facebook! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
